Fire Truck
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. When Will goes to see Emma in her office, he suggests they play a game called Fire Truck, which Emma agrees to. What will happen?


It was another day at William McKinley High school and Will was walking down the long, never ending hallways, towards Emma's office. He couldn't wait to see her as he loved being with her. He loved her so much and he loved every single thing about her.

He loved the way she blushed when he called her beautiful, he loved the way her brown doe eyes were always sparkling when ever he saw her, he loved that she was trying her best to fight her OCD, he loved the way she smiled at him.

He loved the way she walked, he loved the way she tried to help the students out, he loved the way she made his lunch, he loved that she was all that he needed to be him, he loved that she completed him.

He was living on cloud nine every day, as she was everything to him, and he was the luckiest man in the universe to have a girlfriend like her. As he continued to think about her, he turned the corner and her office came in to view.

He could see her through the clear glass window, sitting at her desk sorting out her paper work and pamphlets. He smiled as he quickened his walking pace, getting closer to her office door. As he got there he put his hand on the door and pushed it open, then stepped inside.

Emma looked up smiling from ear to ear as she knew it was Will. He smiled back and walked around her desk to sit on it in front of her. She sat back and put her hands in her lap as he stared at her.

"Hey beautiful," Will greeted.

"Hey handsome," Emma blushed.

"You want to go grab some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. I would love to, just give me a minute to grab my things," She smiled.

"I was wondering before we go, do you want to play a quick game?" He asked.

He smirked as she looked up from putting her things in her handbag. She looked in to his eyes and her breath got caught in her throat. She realised she hadn't answered and he seemed to know what he was doing to her, which made him grin.

"What's the game called?" Emma asked.

"It's called Fire truck. What happens is I run my hand up your leg and when you want me to stop you say red light," Will replied.

"Okay, sure," She smiled.

Will grinned and put his hand on her leg and slowly moved his hand up her leg. He looked at her face as he touched her, and he smirked as she seemed to be enjoying it. He was at her knee now and she still hadn't said stop yet so he continued.

He looked in to her eyes which were so breath taking, he got hypnotised every time he looked in to them. As he moved his hand further up her leg, he was almost at her thigh, and at that point he knew what was coming.

"Red light," Emma said.

"Fire trucks don't stop for red lights," Will smirked.

Emma giggled and hit his arm playfully, then she grabbed his tie. She pulled him down towards her, which made his eyes widen and she captured his lips with her own. He was so surprised, that she was kissing him roughly and he tried to move his lips against hers.

As Will kissed her back, their lips moved against each other and Emma tried to deepen the kiss. Will felt her trying to part his lips and he let her have access to his mouth, as he was in heaven. As they kissed in a full on snog, she let her tongue slide across his bottom lips, and she put her hands in his brown curls.

He moaned slightly and before he could do anything to respond, he felt her tongue against his. He moved his tongue against hers; making their tongues dance together and he deepened the kiss even more.

When Emma pulled away slowly, she let go of his curls and she was panting slightly. Will was staring at her speechless at what she had just done, and she giggled at his expression.

"I think we should play Fire truck more often," Emma smiled.

"I agree," Will smiled.

"Any other games you want to play?" She asked seductively.

"Well we could play strip poker," He replied.

"Well I might just take you up on that offer," She added.

Will watched her as she got her handbag and stood up from her seat. She made her way towards her office door and she smiled, happy of what had just happened. Will was watching her closely and she put her hand on the door. She turned to look at him and she smiled at him.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked.

"You bet I am," Will replied.

He got off her desk and ran to the door as she walked out of it. He walked beside her down the hallways and he took her hand in his. He couldn't wait until they got home later that night, to play strip poker. As she leaned on his arm, he grinned and he loved the fact that she was his.

**Thanks for reading guys. I haven't done a Wemma fic for a while so I thought I would write one. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
